


A Couple that Teaches Together, Stays Together

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School Teachers, M/M, Suspicions, slight drabble, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew it was a bad idea for him and Derek to both get a job at Beacon Hills High School, especially around suspicious and hormonal teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple that Teaches Together, Stays Together

Stiles wasn't quite sure what to expect when he got a job as Beacon Hills High School's new gym teacher. His days in that school weren't ones he wanted to relive but the job was open so he thought hey, why not. The one thing he didn't expect the most was for his boyfriend to also get a job at the school as an English teacher. A gay couple teaching high schoolers at the same school was a recipe for disaster. Scandals and secrets were the biggest thing on teens' radars.

Stiles grew to like his job, not love it though. He got to see Derek every day during the school day and it was kind of fun sharing secret glances when they passed. But high schoolers are a thirsty bunch. 

Derek and Stiles both knew they weren't that bad looking. They weren't vain about it and if you asked either of them who was more attractive they'd say each other, it was quite adorable how in love they were. But as young teachers they got a lot attention from both girls and boys.

"Mr. Stilinski?" One of his sophomore girls, Katie, called him over during free time where the students could participate in almost any physical activity for 20 minutes. Katie and her friends had a record for flirting with Stiles throughout class. 

"Yes Katie?" Stiles said and walked to the group of girls just standing to the side of the gym not doing anything. He ignored the way they all giggled and smiled at him. 

"Um, could you show us those stretches from last class again?" the girl said rather suggestively.

Stiles groaned inside his head. He knew what they were doing. The types of stretches he taught the other day caused him to stick out his butt and he did not plan for it to distract so many kids.

"You just have to spread your legs, brace your arm on one leg and lean to one side while balancing," he said without showing them because really? They definitely already know how to do it.

One of the girls, Becca was her name, tried the stretch but really it was just her bending over and sticking out her butt in Stiles' face. "I don't think I'm doing it right," Becca said. "Can you please show us?"

Stiles knew he couldn't just deny a student who wanted to learn something (even though they doing it on purpose) and he sighed before doing the stretch. It was clear the girls weren't even paying attention to anything besides his ass.

"That's all girls," Stiles said. "Now do something active."

He walked back to the other teacher, Erica Reyes, and gave her a done look. Erica was stifling a laugh behind her hand having seen the whole situation. 

"Does Derek ever get jealous over some high school students?" she said quietly.

"No, his exact words are 'I expected them to flirt with you, you're hot as fuck.' Not true but still flattering."

"Stiles, you and Derek are literally the most attractive couple I've ever seen. You should give yourself more credit," said Erica but then she got called over by a girl in her class to get a volleyball out from behind the bleachers.

Stiles just brushed off her comment. Derek was the hot one in the relationship and Stiles also knew he wasn't the only one getting hit on by students.

~

"Mr. Portire for the last time please sit down and stop talking," Derek called from his desk. His class was watching a documentary on great experts in literature and they weren't exactly paying attention.

"Sorry Mr. Hale," the guy said and there were snickers heard from around the classroom. "Guess I'm just gonna have to be punished." 

Derek didn't even comment, just rolled his eyes at how corrupted all of their minds were when more laughs were heard. The movie went on with minimal interruption until a familiar face appeared in Derek's doorway. This piked every students attention when Derek stood up to go talk to Stiles outside. They all seemed to be getting more suspicious of how often Mr. Hale and Mr. Stilinski were seen together and how little anyone knew of their lives outside of teaching. One kid even cat called.

"Enough," Derek snapped. "I'll be right back. Pay attention or I'll be forced to give you a test on this video next class." There were collective groans through the students.

Derek stepped outside with his boyfriend who was holding a bag of in-n-out burger for their lunches. "Bless your soul," Derek said and took the bag out of Stiles' hand.

"I know, I'm the best," Stiles said with a smile. "They still on to us?"

Derek nodded. "Unfortunately. Teenagers seem to lack interest in paying attention to anything besides who's dating who, even when it comes to teachers."

Stiles hummed and nodded in agreement. "They're also a horny bunch."

Derek laughed at his lover. "Hey, you were the same way. Still are actually."

Stiles glared at the man. He didn't think bringing up their sex lives in an environment like a high school was the best idea. "Get back to your class old man. We don't need any more rumors."

Derek looked around to make sure the hall was empty and pressed a quick kiss to Stiles' lips. "I love you." Stiles smiled and said the words back before leaving towards the gym.

When Derek entered his classroom again with his lunch in his hands he ignored the dozens of comments and jokes.

~

When the next school day started every student couldn't stop staring at both Derek and Stiles. With some of them, that was a usual occurrence. But they noticed there were more than usual.

It didn't make sense until the biology teacher, Isaac Lahey, showed Stiles and Derek a picture on his phone during lunch. Stiles almost choked on his salad. It was a picture from the other day of when Derek and Stiles were talking in the hallway. But they weren't talking in the picture, it was right when they kissed. Even though the image was slightly blurry it was clear who was in it and what was happening.

"Shit," Derek said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Looks like the secrets out," Isaac said with an apologetic look.

Stiles turned to Derek with panic on his face. "What are we gonna do?"

Derek grabbed Stiles hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze. "Looks like there's only one thing to do now."

~

"Before we get started with today's activity, I'd like to clear up a certain topic going around," Stiles shouted to his gym class. Every single student was listening to him for once. "Most of you, if not all, have probably seen a picture going around on social media of Mr. Hale and I caught in a compromising position. It is true, we are together. Though I'm sure many of you have already guessed that."

The whole rooms mouths were open in shock, some disappointment, some happiness. A girl squealed from Ericas class and Stiles caught the words 'gay' and 'adorable'. 

"I believe sexuality is a big topic in high school and Mr. Hale and I want to show you that we're the same as any other couple. Also that you should accept who you are and respect those different. I don't care if any of you have a negative opinion about our relationship, just keep it to yourself."

The whole room bursted into applause which caught Stiles by surprise, many students even got up to go congratulate him. He was ecstatic with the response. Maybe this wouldn't be the worst thing.

~

Later that evening, when Stiles was wrapped up in Derek's arms in their bed they shared the reactions every student and teacher had had. There were some negative or confused reactions but that was accepted. Over all, the majority was supportive and happy (some slightly jealous) and it made the couple happy that they could finally be who they are.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
